Pokevania: Crystal of Light
by Meta Gallade
Summary: Ash and Serena's wedding is at Saturday, until Ash was kidnapped, Serena believes a Witch cursed Team Rocket, when Giovanni told her, when she thought Ash was at the Rocket HQ, Serena goes to the Realm of Light, to find Ash, a spell trapped her Pokemon into their Poke Balls and she couldn't use them, instead she finds a Mystical Whip, that can cure a living being, that is cursed.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokemon, this is the fanfic is if Amourshipping is canon. I'm not guaranteed that it would happen, but we'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

When Ash and Serena gone on their last date before they are getting married, Ash was going to brag about it to his friends, Ash visited Prof. Oak's lab and then found him, Tracy and Gary there, and then Serena remembered Gary when they were at camp, Gary ending up teasing Ash at young age. Tracy said "Hey Ash, who is this young lady?" Serena then said "My name is Serena, I'm from Vaniville Town, and Ash's fiancé." Gary then said "Aw, Ash, are you going to get married soon?" Ash then said "Well, I uh..." Gary wanted answers, he said "Speak up, you know you're blushing." Ash then said "Yes, I am getting married to Serena." Ash saw his mother come up.

Ash's mother said "Hi Ash, congratulations on getting engaged." Ash then said in embarrassment "Uh, Mom, I'm just uh..." his mom then said "Ash, you are engaged right?" Ash then said "Uh Yeah, I am." Gary was really happy for Ash, and so was Tracy. Tracy then said "That's great, when are you getting married?" Serena then said "Um, probably 4 days from now, at 9:30 P.M." Ash then said "Uh, yeah, that might be the date." Prof. Oak then said "Well that is great, Ash congratulations." Ash then said "Thanks guys, we'll see you soon." Ash then headed to Pewter City, when he and Serena are being watched by Team Rocket, who is in retirement.

Jessie then said "I see that those 2 are getting married." James then said "We gotta figure out what is going on with him." Meowth then said "Yeah, let's find out what is going on." Wobbuffet came out and said "Wobuffet" Pikachu was also watching Ash and Serena behind a tree, worried about Ash "Pika..." Pikachu said in a worried manner, When Ash and Serena made it to Pewter City, Brock's brothers and Sisters were wondering what was going on with Brock. "What is up with our brother and that woman." Ash was confused, he went into Brock's room, and saw him and Lucy.

Ash was frozen there like a statue posing. Serena then came in, and woke Ash up "Ash." she said Ash then said. "Uh..." then Brock saw Ash, Lucy also saw him. Brock then said "Stop posing like that." Ash woke up and then said "Brock, why are you with Lucy? She is a Frontier Brain." Lucy then said "Well, I heard a lot about Brock, I hear that he was searching for a girl for a long time, and he finally found one, and that is me." Brock then said "Yes, Ash are you excited." Ash then said "Uh yeah, congratulations Brock." Serena then said "Well I'm Serena, I'm Ash's fiancé." Brock then said "Congratulations Ash." Ash said while blushing "Uh thanks Brock." Lucy was also proud of Ash, "Ash, I see you found yourself a girlfriend, just like I found my one true love." Brock was blushing. However Crogunk was in the corner upset, about Brock finding his true love.

Ash said "What's Croagunk upset about?" Brock said "It is upset that I found a girl, and it can't laugh at me by poison jabbing me." Lucy then said "I heard that he has traveled with you for 4 regions straight. He is a good trainer after all." Ash then said "That's great, well we're planning our wedding in 4 days at 9:00 P.M." Brock then said "Alright, see you there." Ash and Serena left Pewter City, and then Ash was afraid that Misty would kill him, for thinking that he cheated on her, so he tried to hide it.

What Ash didn't know that Misty was watching, she was pretty jealous, she went over and just acted natural. "Oh, Hi Ash." Misty said "Hi, I would like you to meet my..." Ash then thought to his head "Don't say that Serena's my one true love." And lied "New Friend." Misty said "That is great, do you still have that gift I gave you?" Ash then said "Yes, I have your lure, here it is." He pulled it out, and Misty said "That is great, I knew you would remember me." Misty then said "So, what are you doing?" Ash then said "Well, we're going on a walk, talking to each other." Misty then said "Well, sorry for interrupting you, I'll see you later, Misty left, what she knows "Ash has found himself a girlfriend, and I know it.

Pikachu was under a tree crying, and Team Rocket was listening, James said "That sounds like a Pokemon Crying." Jessie then said "Well, we better check it out." they went over to the tree and saw Pikachu, and Meowth said "Pikachu what's wrong?" Pikachu then said "Pika! Pika!" Meowth said "What? The Twerp is going to get married and you think that you're going to lose him." Pikachu nodded, and then James said "What should we do?" Jessie then said, "Here's the plan, 1st we trap Pikachu, then act like we're doing no good things, and then Trap the Twerp, and then we'll take him away, then try to convince him that she is going to be bad news, the twerp would dump her. And we'll finish up, by having Pikachu reunite with Ash." Team Rocket then said "Can you trust us?" Pikachu then said "Pika!"

Ash and Serena then gone to see his old friends, before they get married in Alola. Ash saw Pikachu with Team Rocket, acting like Pikachu is kidnapped. "Team Rocket! What are you up to now. Enough with the motto." Team Rocket then said "Well, you want Pikachu, come and get us." Ash then said "Charizard! I Choose You!" Charizard then came out of the Poke Ball and then Ash said "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Pikachu then said "Pika!" Meowth then said "Ha! You fell into our trap." Then trapped Ash, and tried to take him away, but Charizard burned it immediately, and then Charizard burned the net, and then blasted the balloon and Team Rocket was launched in the air, and said "We're blasting off again."

Charizard then caught Pikachu, and then brought it back to Ash, and then Pikachu then said "Pika Pi." Ash asked what is wrong "What's wrong Pikachu?" Pikachu then said "Pika. Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Ash gasped a little, he said "You don't want to lose me?" Pikachu then said "Pika Pi." and nodded, he then said "I'll always be with you, even though I will get married. Pikachu then said "Pika." And smiled, they went back to Pallet Town to get some sleep.

To Be Continued.


	2. Ash Missing

But after they slept after a long day, in the morning, Serena found Ash missing. She said "Ash, where are you?" Ash didn't answer, and she shouted "Ash!" Ash still didn't answer, and then she found a note saying "I have captured your love of your life. You want him? Come and get him at Team Rocket HQ. -Giovanni." Serena dropped the note, and headed over to Pallet Town, and then Prof. Oak said "My my, Serena what's wrong?" Serena was panicking, she said "Ash is missing in Team Rocket HQ" Gary then said "Oh no, Ashy Boy can't be kidnapped." Serena then said "He's been captured by Team Rocket, and I'm going to rescue him. He is my Fiancé." Gary then said "It's settled, I am coming with you." Serena was worried about Ash, about what Team Rocket is going to do with him.

Serena set off on her journey to find Ash, along with Gary. She went over to find the Team Rocket Base, and then once she and Gary found it, Serena then said "This must be the base. I'm sure of it." Gary then said "Well, let's go." so Serena and Gary went down there, and happen to find Brock and Clemont down there. "Brock, Clemont, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, Brock then said "Well, we are here to rescue Ash from Giovanni." Clemont then said "We can't let him ruin his and your wedding." Serena then said "What are we..." She saw something, it was something odd, she investigated and found a whip, she grabbed it, and then she couldn't find something to grab onto, she did the Indiana Jones technique, and then got back up.

Once Serena got back up, they saw the door open, and then a Team Rocket member came out, but it seemed odd, it had a Raticate's Tail and teeth, a Ratata's head, and wings of Zubat. They screamed, and then Serena tried using her Pokemon, she chose Braixen, but it couldn't come out. Brock then said "Try using the whip!" Serena then said "Why?" Gary then shouted "Do it!" as the grunt got closer and closer trying to eat Serena, she swung the whip, and then cracked it right onto the grunt, it screamed in pain, and then the changes disappeared, and it was returned to normal, and it layed there.

Gary grabbed him by the hair and then said "Where's Ash?" The Grunt said "I don't know who you are talking about." Gary then said "Answer me!" The grunt said "We don't have him, so Gary threw him over, and then they said "Let's go!" But when they got in, poisonous gas covered the whole HQ, and then Serena plugged her mouth and nose, and closed her eyes, and then kept going, and then once she ran to the door, she opened it, and then closed the door, but she got caught by another cursed monster, so she used the whip again, and hit the grunt and then he returned to normal, she fought off the other monsters, while going through a vast labyrinth.

Meanwhile, Brock, Clemont, and Gary were trapped, and when Clemont used a fan to clear the smoke, he said "Stay in front of me." Gary and Brock were about to get there, but Brock got kidnapped, and Gary was about to, and then got violent to the monster, by kicking him in the leg, they then ran to the door, and it was open, and they got out, and then they breathed normally. "Are you alright?" Clemont asked, Gary then said "Yeah, I'm fine." they both looked around, and didn't see Brock anywhere, they started looking, but Monsters started chasing after them, they were outnumbered, after a lot of monsters surrounded them, but a lot of whipping, was going on, Serena found Gary and Clemont "Gary, Clemont, Come on." Serena asked, The cured grunt got up and said "I can help you get there." then asked "Can you trust us?" Gary then said "Alright." The grunt guided them to the boss' room and then they didn't find him anywhere, and Ash was not around, and then the Boss Giovanni came in the room, but seemed to be cursed as well.

He had a Persian's jewel on his forehead, a Nidoking's Legs, a Nidoqueen's arms, and a Golem's face, the boss got cursed as well, a voice said "Kill that girl, and take those two boys hostage." Then Cursed Giovanni gone and attacked Serena with various attacks, Serena dodged them all, and then used the whip, on the chest. She kept dodging his attacks, and kept whipping him, with the whip. As she kept fighting, she didn't stop, until the jewel on his forehead broke, and the curse was broken, she weakened him, and then landed the final blow, and then he returned to normal. She saw 2 Grunts trying to attack Gary and Clemont, so she whipped the 2 grunts, and then returned them to normal.

Giovanni got up and then Serena turned, "What are you doing here?" he asked, and then she said "Do you have Ash, where is he?" he answered "He's not here, some witch kidnapped her." Serena was mad, she said "What do you think of this?" Giovanni answered, "That is not my handwriting. I'm being honest, the witch is lying to you. Serena was totally pissed off, Gary then said "Where's Brock?" Giovanni then said "I don't have him, the witch kidnapped him as well, and she may have took him hostage." Then Clemont asked "Do you know anything about her?" Giovanni then answered Clemont's question "No I don't. She must have gone to the realm of light." Serena then said "I believe you." Then all 3 left after she said "Let's go." They let Giovanni be, and then his Persian came to him and then Giovanni said "What honest kids." Persian responded with a "Meow."

Serena, Gary and Clemont headed out, and then got on the helicopter, and then once they got out, Serena then said "I need to be prepared, we better get to a clothing store, I can't save Ash dressed like this." Gary then said "But..." Serena then yelled "Now!" Clemont then went to find a Clothing Store, and then once she found some clothing, she checked them and then tried them on, they fit, and then, she payed for them, and left, she went to a Pokemon Center, to go to a changing room.

Serena Changed into a Blue Jacket, a black shirt, Black Jeans, and a pair of Brown Laced Boots, she had the whip strapped on, and a headband, "Ready to go?" Gary and Clemont then said "Yeah." then they went over to the helicopter, and then headed to the Realm of Light.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **I decided not to add killing in this story, because it would ruin the story.**


End file.
